


The Hunt

by AFTanith



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Community: femslash100, Drabble and a Half, F/F, Slaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFTanith/pseuds/AFTanith
Summary: Written forfemslash100'schallenge #528 - hunt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts).



> Written for [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/)'s [challenge #528 - hunt](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1943336.html).

The vampire stalked the girl with an unsubtle smirk on his lips, never once wondering why she was walking quite so slowly through the graveyard instead of skirting around it at a run. He licked his fangs, imagining the sweet taste of her blood, and he didn't notice a single warning before the stake pierced his heart from behind.

The dark-haired Slayer pulled the wood back from the swirling cloud of dust, a wicked grin on her plum-colored lips.

"All clear!" Faith called out, and Cordelia turned around to greet her with a beam of her own.

"It worked?" she asked, her excitement palpable in the warm California air.

The Slayer swaggered over to the other woman, stake still in hand. "'Course it did. You and me are a winning combination: the hunter and the bait."

"And they fall for it every time."

"That they do, girlfriend. That they do."


End file.
